In Every Star
by W33MU
Summary: A life of quiet servitude leaves Rae discontented with her place in the world. Perhaps leaving Rivendell will give her purpose. Perhaps it will kill her. Tenth walker, Legolas/OC
1. Muinthel Nin

**Disclaimer: All names and characters belong to their respective owners**

Strong winds made the trees' boughs creak with movement as the two elleths ran past them, their giggling carrying like bells through the autumn breeze.

"Why do you make me chase you,_ heryn_ _nin_?" called the shorter elleth, her plain brown dress fluttering behind her in linen waves. The fabric was in no way luxurious, and instead bordered on utilitarian, being difficult to tear and stain. It seemed almost ugly compared to the silk gown worn by the elven Lady, who stopped to let her handmaiden catch up to her.

"You're inside so often, I though you would appreciate the exercise!" The pair laughed and sat down in the fine grass, still soft despite summer having passed and ended. "And what have I said about our time alone, Rae?"

"I am sorry, Arwen," the smaller elleth mumbled, a smile crossing her lips. She began rearranging their skirts so they would lie flat on the grass.

"None of that,_ muinthel_ _nin_, you have no duties with me!" Arwen exclaimed, taking Rae's hands in her own. Her eyes glittered with mirth as she moved to rumple the fabric around them, wrinkling the silk of her skirt in the process.

"Oh, you devil, I worked hard on that dress!" Rae's laughter rang out again and Arwen placed a kiss on the other elleth's pale forehead.

"Do not worry about my dress,_ muinthel_ _nin_." She moved to kneel behind Rae and began forming braids with her handmaiden's thick brown locks. Her hands moved dexterously, twisting and tugging the strands with ease and swiftness.

"Why do you call me that?" Rae whispered, loose hair flying gently around her face in the wind. It was comforting, having someone comb their fingers through her hair, pulling it into plaits like a mother would. Arwen leaned forward and gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"What do you mean,_ muinthel_ _nin_?"

"Why do you call me your sister?" The sun had begun to touch the tops of the trees, signaling the day's coming end. Rae felt a twinge of guilt over the fact that she had neglected her archery practice and cleaning duties in favor of roaming Rivendell with her cousin. It was not often that they had the chance to spend time with only each other, though, and she forced the guilt to fade. Lord Elrond could not be angry at them for enjoying themselves.

"Why would I not?" Arwen asked, her voice light and cheery. "You are a sister in my eyes. Besides, Tindomiel was almost a second _naneth_ to me, she would have liked us to be close."

Rae smiled again.

"Tell me a story about my _naneth_, Arwen," she said. She had so few memories of her mother and had learned all the stories Arwen and Elrond had to tell of her by heart.

"Oh, sweet elleth, I have told them all at least thrice now, how do you not grow bored of them?" Rae could hear the grin on her cousin's face, amusement lacing her voice. It was rare for Arwen to allow her emotions to show so blatantly in her words, and it made Rae happy to hear her cousin's content.

"That is perfectly fine with me," said Rae, poking Arwen's leg playfully.

Arwen began to tell of the time when Tindomiel had first come to Rivendell and how she would often use incorrect Sindarin phrases. While her Westron was impeccable, the woman found the Elven languages challenging, and once accidentally requested that her hair be cut short instead of braided. Though long hair was desired in women, Tindomiel decided that her new short locks were perfect for a mother-to-be, as children cannot tug at it as easily. Rae beamed as she listened.

Suddenly Arwen stopped speaking, her hands motionless. She stood and looked toward the woods, straightening her back with tension.

"What -"

"Hush!" The tall elleth held her hand up and cocked her head, as if listening for danger. Her nearly-black hair had begun to come loose, whipping around her shoulders with the heightening winds. Rae could only hear the rustling leaves; she climbed to her feet and attempted to focus like she had learned to do in her hunting lessons with Glorfindel. As Rae strained to listen, Arwen started to walk briskly back toward the city.

"Arwen, what did you hear?" Rae called after her cousin, adjusting her slipper that had come loose while she was sitting.

"I must meditate," shouted Arwen. Sighing with mild frustration, Rae followed her cousin. The setting sun fell further behind the swaying treetops, casting the clouds in dusty pink and orange.

**XXXXX**

"Adar, she is much too young to be talking about marriage!"

"Don't be silly, Arwen, she is 62, she is of age." Lord Elrond took another bite of his spinach-wrapped gelatin. "Betrothal is an experience best enjoyed when young."

Rae stared down at her plate, face burning. She had not wished for the discussion to turn to marriage; it was a conversation she had not expected to have for another hundred years.

"I am far past 2000 and I have never married," said Arwen, staring at her father with defiant irritation.

"That is because you are exceptionally stubborn," Elrond replied. "Rae is much more agreeable, and would make a fine companion for Dagoron. Besides, it was you who said she was unsuited for servant-work." He glanced up at Arwen, then to the embarrassed elleth seated next to her.

Rae had only ever cleaned arrows with the stoic Dagoron, and felt no attraction to him whatsoever. He was a rather dull elf, not at all someone Rae would wish to marry. She met his gaze for the split-second she dared to look up from her food, seeing the blank expression his face always held. Dagoron continued eating, contributing nothing to the conversation. His apathy was slightly annoying, and Rae turned her face back down to hide the scowl forming on her brow.

"Well, I have had quite enough," said Arwen, standing up and nudging Rae. "If you'll excuse me, I shall retire."

Rae took the hint and followed the Lady out to the hall, grateful for an excuse to leave the awkward conversation. At first she started toward Arwen's personal chambers, but stopped when she saw that her cousin was gliding off in the opposite direction. Moonlight made her skin glow ethereally, and she moved with the flawless grace that was characteristic of her people.

"Come along, Rae," Arwen whispered furtively, not turning around. Her gait was quick and with purpose. Rae rushed after, sparing a glance to the dining room doorway. They passed through many halls before Arwen stopped, opening the doors to a weapons store-room.

"_Heryn nin_, what are you doing?" said Rae as she checked to see if anyone had seen them enter the room. A clattering sound made her jump; Arwen had knocked over a small knife stand.

"Take these and go to the stables, I want Asfaloth and Paraghin to be ready to ride as swiftly as you can manage." Her expression was solemn, grey eyes hard with austerity and determination. She handed Rae a full quiver and short bow and pushed her toward the doorway. "Go!"

Rae nodded and ran out to the hall, pulling her skirt up with one hand to keep it out of the way. Swinging the quiver around her torso, she made her way to the stables as quietly as she could, scanning constantly for elves who might stop a servant.

"Cerelien!" The ginger elleth jolted awake, blinking away the open-eyed sleep she had been lost in. Rae pulled Asfaloth's tack from the shelf it sat on and threw it to the horses' caretaker. "Hurry!"

There were no questions, as Cerelien prided herself on efficiency. Both Asfaloth and Paraghin were dressed within minutes. Only when Arwen came in carrying two knapsacks and a sword did the stablehand question the other elleths' motivations.

"Lady Arwen -"

"Do not tell anyone that we've gone unless they ask," Arwen whispered, mounting Asfaloth and tying a knapsack to the saddle. Paraghin stood calmly as Rae struggled to mount with her skirt in the way, corners of her mouth downturned with frustration. She finally managed to settle in the saddle with the bow wrapped comfortably around her torso, her dress pooling around her in tan ripples.

"Do you have a cloak, Rae?" asked Cerelien, pulling a thick cloth off of the chair she had been resting in. Rae draped it over the saddle in front of her and gave a thankful nod. With that, she and Arwen left the stables, shimmering stars painted into the sky like glass eyes.

**XXXXX**

It was an hour before Arwen spoke. The two elleths had been riding in complete silence along the narrow path toward the forest, moving at a brisk walk, neither daring to look behind them. Rae had begun to tire and strained to keep from falling asleep.

"He is not alone," said Arwen, slowing Asfaloth so that she could look at Rae comfortably. "He has someone with him, perhaps more than one person. I cannot tell, the energy is faint."

"Who?" Rae clenched her jaw to prevent herself from yawning. Although she held endless love for Arwen in her heart, she could not help but be bothered by her cousin's secretive nature. Another moment of silence fell over them, allowing the songs of night creatures to fill their ears.

"Estel." Arwen's voice was soft when she finally spoke, delicate with affection. The name spilled from her lips in a veiled breath, dangling in the air like mist. Rae looked at her cousin, eyebrows knit with concern.

"Is he in danger?"

Arwen shook her head.

"I cannot know for certain. All I know is that we must find him soon, for there is a powerful presence passing through the forest." She closed her eyes for a moment, slowly breathing in the chilly autumn air. "Something draws near."

Rae felt a twinge of jealousy of her cousin's sensitive gift. Rarely did Rae ever have visions like the other elves often did, and they were often of events already past and irrelevant. Lord Elrond said that she had a spiritual block that made it difficult for her to connect with the vast universal energy surrounding them; he claimed it was a virtue, for it made her resistant to malevolent forces that could take advantage of others. Rae did not agree, and often wished that she too had a glimmer of clairvoyance, not a wall through which she could not see.

For another hour Rae kept herself awake, quietly trailing Arwen. Paraghil was a steady, intelligent horse, riding with such ease that Rae hardly ever moved the reins. Eventually Arwen told Rae to lean forward and sleep, for it could be days before they found Estel. Dreams of her naneth filled her mind for hours, only ending when the sun cast speckled light on her skin through the leaves overhead.

**XXXXX**

The following two days were colder than Rae had been prepared for. Whenever they stopped to rest, she would sit close to Arwen, nestling her head in the curve of her cousin's neck, shivering underneath the wool blanket. Occasionally Arwen would snap her head up, her eyes darting across the surrounding foliage; she suspected that they were being followed. After the sun had set on their second day out, fear had begun creeping into Rae's gut. Though she trusted Arwen, even she could feel the dark presence in the forest.

"Do you hear that?"

Arwen halted Asfaloth, her mouth held slightly open with alertness. Paraghin stopped parallel to Asfaloth, snorting with boredom. A rustling made Asfaloth flinch, and Arwen immediately dismounted.

"Your bow, Rae," she whispered. Rae slid the short bow over her head, dismounting as quietly as she could manage and pulling an arrow from her quiver. There was no sound as Arwen drew her sword from its sheath, stepping lightly toward the rustling sound. Rae could see a figure crouched between two trees, shuffling around in the vegetation, seemingly unaware of the two elleths watching. Arwen moved forward swiftly, soundlessly, placing the tip of her blade to the figure's chin.

"What's this? A Ranger, caught off his guard?"

The figure lifted its head, revealing the beginnings of a dark beard reaching over sharp, handsome features. Rae immediately recognized Estel, and she rushed forward, shoving the arrow back into her quiver. He stood, ripping a plant from the ground and turning his eyes to Arwen's.

"I need your help, _heryn nin_."

**XXXXX**

Only in depicted illustrations had Rae seen hobbits. The wounded one was the smallest of the four, his astoundingly blue eyes unfocused as he moaned with pain.

"He's not going to last, we must get him to my father," muttered Arwen. Estel lifted the hobbit and carried him to Asfaloth. "I've been looking for you for two days, there are five wraiths behind you -"

"Wraiths?!" Rae exclaimed, fear flooding her gut. "You said you didn't know what was in the forest!"

"I did not want to frighten you, _muinthel nin_," Arwen replied quietly as she pulled a strap tighter on Asfaloth's saddle.

"_Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon_." Estel's voice was low, pained, his face nearly drained of color. Rae moved to Paraghin, preparing the horse to ride. Three hobbits watched and whispered to each other as Arwen attempted to convince Estel to let her take the smallest one, arguing that she would be faster.

"We do not fear them," said Rae as she mounted Paraghin, disguising well the blatant lie. Estel glanced at her, dark hair swinging around his weary face. He then turned back to Arwen, clasping her hand tightly in his own.

"_Be iest lîn_. Ride hard, don't look back."

The two elleths started off, moving at a canter as one of the hobbits shouted behind them. Asfaloth seemed unaware of the extra weight on his back, still swift as ever. Rae resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder, instead gazing ahead, her imagination running wild with visions of wraiths and venomous swords. The darkness blanketed her in silence that was broken only by pounding hooves and anxious breath.

* * *

_heryn_ _nin: _my lady

_muinthel_ _nin: _my sister

_naneth: _mother

_Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon_. : Stay with the hobbits. I will send horses back for you.

_Be iest lîn: _As you wish.


	2. Learning by Way of Shame

**Disclaimer: All Lord of the Rings names and places belong to the Tolkien Estate.**

A/N: We meet Legolas in this chapter :)

* * *

It was the screeching that woke her. Rae had begun to slide into an open-eyed trance, vague dreams of a land filled with shadow creeping through her mind. A horrid, raspy scream pulled her from her almost-nightmare into reality, with Paraghin's quickening gait nearly causing her to lose balance. After split-second of disorientation, Rae forced herself awaken fully. She blinked away the sun's blinding light as best she could, only to see Arwen pushing Asfaloth into a full gallop. Another screech rang out behind them, and Rae glanced around.

Shadowed and cloaked, the menacing figures were chasing them furiously, swords drawn. The frightening sight set adrenaline coursing through Rae, and she leaned forward to let Paraghin have his head. He sped up considerably, flanking Asfaloth easily. The wraiths behind them were coming ever closer, their voices awful and ear-splitting. Fear started to crowd Rae's thoughts, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw a wraith extend its sword forward, nearly brushing Asfaloth's tail. Within seconds, Rae had yanked the short bow off of her torso and aimed an arrow at the enemy horse's eye.

The first shot missed entirely, passing uselessly through the branches of a tree, and the wraith screeched as it closed in on Arwen. Rae cursed under her breath and stood in the stirrups, attempting to steady herself by pressing her knees into Paraghin's saddle; it had been months since she last shot from horseback. The second arrow also missed its mark, but buried itself in the horse's neck, making it scream and fall, and the wraith tumbled clumsily along with its steed. Paraghin had begun to slow as a result of Rae's uncomfortable position on the saddle, and the wraiths were not showing any signs of giving up on their chase.

Arwen pulled Asfaloth toward the forest cover again. She led them to the river, temporarily losing the wraiths by weaving throughout the trees. Paraghin struggled to keep up; Rae's barreling technique was decidedly awful, and the horse found it difficult to lean at the right angle because of it. They made it to the riverbank, though, and crossed swiftly, stopping on the other side. A single wraith came halfway over the shallow land-bridge, its comrades following shortly. Arwen drew Hadhafang.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" she called, taunting the evil creatures. Rae strung another arrow, preparing to shoot where the leading wraith's face would be, but Arwen had begun whispering a request to Bruinen itself. The water level rose, and a great wave rushed forth, forcing the wraiths to turn and flee. Paraghin backed up, spooked by the incredible loudness and the white horse shapes forming in the wave. It carried several of the wraiths away, and Rae allowed herself to lower her bow. The hobbit moaned again. Arwen dismounted and lifted him to the ground.

"No, Frodo!" she said as Rae glanced around to make sure the wraiths were entirely gone. The hobbit's eyes were glazed over, his mouth hanging open, his little face drained of life. Rae heard another rustling as Arwen held the dying Frodo, tears coming to the edges of her eyes. A plea for grace escaped her lips. Again, rustling came from the surrounding trees, and Rae lifted her bow, her shoulders tense as Arwen held close the now-unconscious hobbit.

"Step aside, my lady." The familiar voice startled Rae. Glorfindel rode forward, his white mount stamping with nervousness. He dismounted, blonde hair swinging smoothly around his chiseled face, and he pulled a vial from his belt.

"He has faded so far away," said Arwen, her voice shaky at first. "I have not the skill to heal him." Her words regained power as Glorfindel let drip a clear liquid onto Frodo's wound. Asfaloth snorted and shook his head.

"We cannot stay here," Rae said, pulling Paraghin alongside Asfaloth and untangling a twig from his mane. Dread still swirled in her chest, even though she knew the wraiths were at least a mile down the river by now. "What if they return?"

"I have not the skill to heal him either. Rae, ride ahead and tell Lord Elrond to be ready for our guest," Glorfindel commanded, lifting Frodo once again onto Asfaloth's back. Even in life or death situations was the legendary elf calm and light-hearted. Rae's mouth twitched slightly with admiration before speeding off toward Imladris, eyes wide open with determination.

**XXXXX**

Tears started to make Rae's vision swim, her face burning with shame as Elrond's speech turned to her irresponsibility.

"How came you by this arrogance is lost on me," he nearly shouted, brow wrinkled, hands busy rolling leftover bandaging. "I was under the impression that you were aware that risking your kin's lives through ignorance is not the way to prove your worth?"

"_Adar!_"

Elrond glanced up at Arwen, whose demure gaze had turned frighteningly icy.

"How dare you insinuate that she has so little value that she must prove herself. This was a mission I took, and it was by my request that she accompanied me! You cannot -"

"Do not defend me, _heryn nin_."

Rae touched the corner of her eye, dabbing away the moisture that had collected into a stationary drop. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she grimaced, frustrated at her inability to control her voice. Silence then fell over the room for several seconds, the only sounds being Frodo's slowly-steadying breathing. Arwen tensed slightly, then sighed, leaving the room wordlessly. Glorfindel gave Rae a sympathetic glance, then followed Arwen, taking with him the other two Healers that had become visibly uncomfortable.

"Do you know what could have happened?" Elrond spoke again, this time quietly and with gentleness.

"Yes."

"I do not think you do." The elven lord had finished organizing his tools of healing and was now facing Rae, his expression somber. Many lectures had heard in this room, but none had been over Arwen's well-being. "You know that my daughter's life is of utmost importance to me."

"She would have gone without me if I had refused."

"And you would have been able to tell Glorfindel or someone else important far sooner," replied Elrond. Again Rae frowned. She resented the reminder that she was unnecessary, a burden placed on Elrond by his now-dead niece. It was a constant thought in the back of her mind, that among elves her status was hardly above low-born, and that if it were not for her mother's relation to Lord Elrond, she would likely be an expensive prostitute-slave in a Khand brothel. She opened her mouth to apologize again, but was interrupted by a bearded man in grey entering the room.

"_Mithrandir, mae govennan_," said Elrond. Rae bowed her head to the guest and glanced to Elrond. He nodded at her, gesturing to the doorway, and she walked out briskly, relieved to be free of the painful conversation. Immediately, the tears that had collected in her eyes fell forth. Leaning slightly forward to avoid getting wet spots on her dress, she made her way toward the servant chamber wing, taking care to keep her face down. Being questioned by passing elves was not something she needed.

It was getting dark, as the sun was reaching the end of its daily cycle. Rae continued down a balcony-hall, not daring to look up even though she heard no others around. A choked sob escaped her, and she squeezed her eyes shut angrily. _Why must my life be so worthless to the world? _she thought. Anger and disappointment in herself flashed through her mind, making her temples ache. She then crashed head-first into something, forcing her to lose her balance and nearly fall backwards. However, a strong hand caught her arm and stopped her descent.

In front of the servant stood a strong-jawed elf, his wool tunic stained with mud. He held a cloak on one arm, and his dark brows were set low over eyes narrow with unfamiliarity. Rae regained her balance, staring at the stranger. His hand released her arm.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his posture stock-still as Rae wiped away her tears. Her cheeks again burned, this time with humiliation

"No, sorry," she replied, starting off again toward her destination. The stranger moved to the side, though, blocking her way.

"Tears streak your face, you must be hurt." His eyes softened with concern, reflecting bright blue against the low light. "Shall I accompany you to the Healer's room?"

Rae laughed a little.

"It is not my duty to burden guests," she said, dipping her head in the common show of respect. Her voice sounded hollow in her own ears, and she felt drained. Gazing again on the stranger, she took note of his nearly-white hair, an uncommon trait; she also noticed that he was particularly handsome, even by elven standards, although relatively short for an ellon. On his cloak was a medallion clasp bearing the Mirkwood sigil, and Rae suddenly realized who she had run into.

"It is no burden -"

"Legolas Thranduillion, my sincerest apologies for my improper behavior. Welcome to Imladris!" Rae blurted awkwardly, curtsying deeply. She had not intended to interrupt him, and kept herself from making eye contact with him out of embarrassment. Her etiquette was poor, affected by her emotional state, and she silently scolded herself for being so weak. Expecting the Mirkwood royal to be offended, she started to plan a quick escape, but could not think completely clearly through her mortified mindset.

"Do not apologize, _heryn nin_," he said, amusement rising in his voice. Rae furrowed her brow, glancing up quickly, only to return her gaze to her feet. She knew that proper etiquette called for her to correct him so that he would know not to refer to her as a Lady in the future, but again she could not form coherent words in her mind. Eventually she managed a sort-of-nod and a light grunt. This time, when she moved to walk around him, he did not block her way, and she rushed to her chambers where she proceeded to press her face into a cushion and groan angrily.

**XXXXX**

Cleaning arrows with Dagoron was far from Rae's favorite activity, but it kept her away from Lord Elrond and the various visitors for the majority of the three mornings after rescuing Frodo. On the third day, she had grown frustrated with the repetitive duty. Dagoron was largely silent, his blank face as dull as ever. _At least he has the good sense to be quiet_ thought Rae, scowling at a particularly stubborn particle of dried who-knows-what on the tip of a longbow arrow. Attempting to scrape it off with her fingernail, her hand slipped slipped and the weapon sliced her thumb. She cursed loudly.

"Watch your tongue, _sell_." A small roll of fabric dropped down on Rae's lap, and she looked up to see Estel smirking at her. He nudged her shoulder teasingly. "What would Lord Elrond say?"

"Nothing, he'd just stare at me until I apologized," she replied as she pressed her cut with the fabric. It was comforting to see Estel. He had on many occasions helped her deal with her feelings of inadequacy as an elf; Peredhil, as he always told her, have the best traits of two races and should be grateful for their luck.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bench and taking the arrow from her, easily picking away the grime on the tip. Rae scoffed.

"It's only a scratch, I'm fine."

"You know what I mean," Estel said. He looked at Rae with worry in his eyes. His hair was no longer ragged from travel, and his clothing had been scrubbed of dirt, making him look like the handsome man Rae was accustomed to seeing.

"I'll be alright soon," sighed Rae as she picked up another arrow. "I just have to avoid Lord Elrond for a while. You know how he can be about these things."

Estel put his arm around the elleth and kissed her temple gently.

"Arwen worries much about you, you should speak with her." He stood and pulled at her hand. "Come on, you can finish this later."

Rae placed the arrow aside and glared at Estel playfully. Even though she was only Arwen's second cousin, she had always been treated like close family by Lord Elrond's children and foster-son. She had many fond memories of sparring with Estel, as well as hunting with Elladan and Elrohir, earning her useful skills that servants generally never learned. She recalled the day that Arwen had spent trying to teach Rae to wield a curved blade; it was an unsuccessful endeavor, and ended in tree-climbing with Estel and watching of a fantastic sunset. That was the day she first shared her songs with anyone other than the nearly-deaf bookkeeper that kept Lord Elrond's records. A smile spread across her face as she remembered how Estel had teased Arwen about "not living up to her image", and Arwen saying that Rae would be better suited to sing Luthien's songs.

When they found Arwen, she was in the falconry, and instead of talking about the past days' events, the three of them took hawks down to the forest edge and had the birds perform flight tricks for raw meat. Eventually, Glorfindel found them and tried to get them to return for a dinner-council, but became engaged in play with the hawks as well.

"Our Mirkwood visitors would find this activity strange," commented Estel as the smallest hawk swooped low and snatched at the bag of rabbit meat next to him. Rae tilted her head and shaded her eyes against the orange sun.

"Why?"

Arwen smiled and sat down in the grass, tossing the last piece of meat into the air.

"They prefer to do their own hunting," Estel said. Glorfindel laughed heartily at that.

"Prince Legolas would have a deer spotted and tracked faster than any of our hawks," he said, placing a hand on Rae's shoulder and grinning at her knowingly. She wrinkled her brow.

"What's that look for?" she asked, pretending to be offended. It seemed she had acted too well, as Arwen whipped her head up, a glare crossing her eyes. Glorfindel chuckled again.

"I heard word of a certain young elleth getting knocked over by Legolas."

Arwen's face softened when she realized that Rae was not insulted, but somewhat embarrassed, her face downturned as it always did when she felt self-conscious. The bag of rabbit meat had been emptied and the hawks were growing tired. Estel sat next to Arwen.

"That could have easily been Nanwen, or Sehelin," said Rae as she held out her arm for one of the hawks. The thick leather bracer felt good when the bird landed, its weight spreading evenly over her thin forearm, and she placed the eye-shield back onto the hawk's head. Glorfindel handled the other two hawks with ease.

"They could have been the ones who ran into Legolas, except I know they were not because he commented on the elleth's lovely green eyes," he said as he attempted to hand the two hawks off to Arwen and Estel, who shook their heads at him. Rae and Glorfindel took the hint, starting off to the falconry without the couple. "He seemed concerned about you."

"That seems to be a trend," said Rae. She was careful to not let her voice be snide or sarcastic, as she never wanted to be impolite to Glorfindel. He had taught her everything she knew about archery and elven politics, and she owed him enduring gratitude for his boundless patience with her.

"It is surprising that he would take notice of you," continued Glorfindel. "Of the few times I've met him, he has always been aloof with strangers."

Rae pursed her lips to keep from grinning. She could not deny that it pleased her that the handsome Mirkwood elf had found her notable.

"Do you think he'll be at dinner?" she asked as they climbed the outdoor stairs to the falconry doorway. Caradhan took the small hawk from Rae and gestured for Glorfindel to remove the two larger ones' masks. A flap of a vast wingspan sent several shed feathers swirling around the open observatory-style room.

"He may yet be, but I do not believe it would be best for you to attend. Lord Elrond is still upset and it would be uncomfortable for you."

Disappointment touched Rae's mind quickly before dissolving into relief that she would not have to interact with Elrond that night. Though she loved her great-uncle, they had never agreed on how she should participate in the high elves' activities. Of course, she had learned long ago not to say anything when she felt short-changed or offended. It only brought on lectures.

"However, I do encourage you to accompany Arwen to the council tomorrow. It is time you are included in matters concerning the darkness that has been spreading as of late," said Glorfindel. He patted her shoulder and pushed her toward the doorway. "Make sure you stop by the guest wing and offer help before you go to the kitchens."

"I will, _hannad_," Rae replied, bowing her head as she backed out of the falconry. The afternoon was windy, but she moved swiftly down the stairs without fear of the height, and nearly ran to the guest wing. She wanted to eat moon cakes as soon as possible.

Ahrimand handed Rae a basket of linens as soon as she stepped into the wing hallway. She set to work carrying them to each room, laying them flat over the beds, folding carefully the end nearest to the windows. A superstition that she found amusing, she remembered how Elladan had explained how Varda preferred bedsheets to look inviting when she gazed into the rooms of her elven children. The fourth room she was to dress had its door closed, and she pushed it open without thinking. The sight before her nearly made her drop the basket.

Facing the window, the half-dressed Mirkwood prince stood appraising a fine hunting bow, his shoulders broad and naked. Rae could see the muscles in his back ripple as he turned to glance at the intruder, his unbraided hair swaying hypnotically across his torso. The autumn afternoon lit him with a gentle orange tint, allowing his lithe silhouette focus without washing him out.

"Have you urgent news for me?" he asked, placing his bow on the bed, now facing the doorway completely. Rae swallowed as her eyes flicked over his bare chest. Words again stuck stubbornly in her throat, refusing to come out no matter how hard she worked to move her jaw. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Did you hurt your head when you ran in to me?"

Rae laughed nervously. The basket in her hands slipped slightly, spilling the sheets on the wooden floor, and she scrambled to gather them back up. When she looked up at the Mirkwood elf, he had an unamused glower shadowing his face. The familiar sensation of embarrassment rose in her stomach and face.

"Sorry, I didn't-" she began, but the rest of the sentence faded into incoherent mumbling. She turned to run away, but stepped on the end of one of the sheets and stumbled. The basket tumbled out of her arms, and she threw out a hand to try and catch herself on the doorframe. It was farther away than she expected, though, and she fell forward completely, landing squarely on the floor and knocking her forehead on the polished surface. Her mind buzzed with absolute humiliation and instead of pushing herself up, she lay face-down in the doorway of the Mirkwood prince's room, too overcome with shame to even lift her head.

"_Alae!_" Legolas exclaimed, rushing forward and grabbing her arm. He lifted Rae easily, placing his hand against her stomach to steady her. She brushed her hair away from her face, now aware of the other servants who had left their duties to see what had happened. Legolas did not remove his hand from her stomach and instead moved his other hand from her arm to help her smooth the mess that was her hair.

"_L'aw!_" she squeaked, instinctively ducking down and pushing his hands away. Anger welled in her gut. For a stranger to touch her hair would be a dire violation of personal space; only Arwen and Estel were allowed to even put their hands near her head. Tears began to collect on her eyelids again, and lifting her skirt, she ran at full sprint down the hall, leaving the sheets and basket sprawled over the floor. The elleth struggled to see through her watering eyes, and went directly to her personal chambers, her thoughts a jumble of chagrin and shame. For the next hour she crouched next to her bed, attempting and failing to meditate. Eventually she let herself fall asleep, dreaming of Varda's punishments for failing to fold sheets correctly.

* * *

_Adar: _father

_Mithrandir, mae govennan: _Gandalf, welcome

_hannad: _thanks

_Alae: _Ah! (an exclamation)

_L'aw: _No! or Don't!


End file.
